Expect the Unexpected
by Kiwi-San
Summary: Squeal to Head Boy and Girl. Will someone they never expected come and haunt Thalia everywhere she goes? Can they figure out where he is in time to save their daughter? Read and Review!
1. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other related characters. I owe that one to J.K. Rowling I do not own Faith Hill This Kiss either

A/N: I would read Head Boy and Girl first to know where this story picked up. If you read Head Boy and Girl, here's the squeal! I hope you enjoy it. It's going to really surprise you!

Hermione found herself at the Burrow with Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Mrs. Granger. They were helping her get on her wedding dress. Ginny was her Maid of Honor.

"Ginny, am I doing the right thing? I mean getting married to Draco," said Hermione.

"Oh Hermione, don't say that! You love him and he loves you," said Ginny.

"Oh Ginny! Thank you for always being next to me! You're like a sister to me, you really are," said Hermione.

"You feel like a sister to me too!" Ginny hugged the older girl.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts where they were getting married, Harry and Ron were trying to calm a very nervous Draco.

"Draco! Sit down! Stop pacing!" said Harry.

"Does she love me?" asked Draco.

"Of course she loves you," said Ron.

"She wouldn't have said yes if she didn't," said Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy, we're going to start soon, and why am I here again?" Professor Snape asked when he walked in.

"Because I need a patron," said Draco. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, there's thirty minutes to midnight. I want to see you out there in fifteen minutes," said Snape.

"Yes sir," said Draco. Snape turned around and shut the door with a slight snap behind him.

Crack! McGonagall apparated to the Burrow. "Sorry to say, but the only way for the Luna Matrimony to work is if everyone, matrons, patrons, best man, maid of honor, are all wizards. Sorry Mrs. Granger, but you can't be her matron."

"Oh, well, I want this to work, so Mrs. Weasley can do it," said Mrs. Granger.

"You sure?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes," said Mrs. Granger.

"That also means that Mr. Granger can't walk her down the aisle," said McGonagall.

"He broke his leg last week, he wouldn't be able to anyway, as much as he liked though," said Mrs. Granger.

"Oh," said McGonagall. "Who's going to walk her down the aisle then?"

"Can Ron do it?" asked Hermione.

"I don't see why not, I'll tell him now," said McGonagall. She apparated back to Hogwarts with a loud crack.

"Well, we better get going, it's almost midnight," said Mrs. Weasley.

Soon enough, it was midnight. Ron took Hermione's arm from behind her. She jumped a little. Music started to play and they started to walk up the aisle. Dumbledore was overseeing it.

"Before we begin. Are there any objections against these two to be married?" asked Dumbledore. When nothing was said, he continued. "Tonight these two will be married to the witness of the full moon, family, and friends. They will each say the spell and then chant it at the same time. That is after the 'I do's' of course. Do you Draco Malfoy take Hermione Granger to be your wife through richer and poorer, sickness and health?"

"I do," said Draco. Harry, who is Draco Best Man, gave the ring to Draco. He slipped it onto Hermione's finger.

"Do you Hermione Granger take Draco Malfoy to be your husband through richer and poorer, sickness and health?" asked Dumbledore.

"I do," said Hermione. Ginny gave Hermione the ring. She slipped it onto Draco's finger.

"Now they say the spell," Dumbledore gave Draco a dagger. He rested it on his left palm.

"By witness of the moon, family, and friends, I cut myself with this dagger. I trust you with my life, love, blood, and soul that I give to you. I give it to you and you only for the rest of my life. This spell can only be broken by death," Draco slit his palm and handed it to Hermione. She rested it on her left palm.

"By witness of the moon, family, and friends, I cut myself with this dagger. I trust you with my life, love, blood, and soul that I give to you. I give it to you and you only for the rest of my life. This spell can only be broken by death," Hermione slit her palm and handed the dagger back to Dumbledore. They clapped their left hands together.

"By witness of the moon, family, and friends, we cut myself with this dagger. We trust each other with our lives, love, blood, and souls that we give each other to you. We give it to each other and each other only for the rest of our lives. This spell can only be broken by death." Suddenly, silvery mist came from the moon and whipped around Hermione and Draco. They repeated it three more times; their hands held closed. After they were done repeating it, the mist died and they let go of each other's hands. Dumbledore tied red ribbon around their hands four times and tied it.

"And now you may kiss the bride," said Dumbledore. Draco dipped Hermione and kissed her. Everyone got up and clapped. "In the Great Hall, we have a dance set up."

Everyone headed for the Great Hall. They first dance was for the bride and groom only. They music started to play.

Kiss me out of the bearded barley

Nightly, beside the green, green grass

Swing, swing, swing the spinning step

You wear those shoes and I will ear that dress

Hermione gasped. "Everyone remembered."

"How could they forget?" asked Draco. Hermione giggled.

Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

Silver moon's sparkling

So kiss me

Kiss me down by the broken tree house

Swing 'em upon its hanging tire

Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat

We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

Silver moon's sparkling

So kiss me

"Do you want to relive that moment?" asked Draco.

"Yes," said Hermione.

Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

Silver moon's sparkling

So kiss me

So kiss me

So kiss me

So kiss me

Hermione looked up and met Draco's eyes after the song ended. He kissed her for more than 20 seconds this time. This time, Ron wasn't punching him, and no one was shocked.

Hermione's father tapped Draco on the shoulder. "May I talk with my daughter?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Yeah," said Draco. He went and sat down.

"You know, you'll always still be my little girl," said Mr. Granger.

"I know daddy," said Hermione, "but I'm grown up now. You can't treat like a little girl anymore."

"I know, I won't," said Mr. Granger.

"Promise?" asked Hermione.

"Promise," said Mr. Granger.

Hermione danced with Harry, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor boys. At three o' clock, the dance was over and everyone went to bed. Everyone was staying at Hogwarts for the night. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were staying in a room on the first floor so they wouldn't have to deal with the trick steps.


	2. Six Years Later

Hermione woke up from a shove from her daughter, Thalia Malfoy. "Mommy, daddy, I had a bad dream." Draco woke up and looked at his watch. It was 3:30.

"Hop in sweetie," said Hermione. The five-year-old got into her bed. Thalia snuggled up against Draco and went to sleep.

"Remember in our 7th year of Hogwarts when me and you were messing with Harry and Ron and we were talking about naming the kid you supposedly were going to have?" whispered Draco.

"Yeah," whispered Hermione.

"Do you remember what you were going to name it if it was a girl?" whispered Draco.

"Yes, Thalia," whispered Hermione.

"I never dreamed we'd actually name her that," whispered Draco.

"Yeah, same," whispered Hermione. "You need to go to sleep. You have work in the morning."

"Goodnight then," whispered Draco.

"Goodnight," whispered Hermione.

"Mommy! Daddy! You promised that I can see James and Rebecca today!" yelled Thalia the next morning at 7.

"We know, but it's 7 in the morning," said Draco.

"You need to get up anyway," said Thalia. "Mommy, can I have pancakes?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "We'll go see Harry, Abbey, and James at 9. Rebecca will be there too."

"Okie," said Thalia.

"I'll get you dressed after I get dressed," said Hermione. "Now, let's see how well you can match your clothes. Go pick out what you want to wear." Hermione and Draco watched the little girl run off. "She looks more and more like you everyday." Hermione went to her closet and got out an outfit.

"And she acts more and more like you," said Draco.

"Mommy! I picked out what I want to wear," Thalia yelled from her room five minutes later.

"Ok, I'm coming," said Hermione. She went to her room. Thalia had picked out a purple shirt with matching purple shorts. "Very good Thalia!" Hermione helped the little girl get into her clothes and headed to the kitchen. Hermione flicked her wand at the pancake batter and it began to make itself. With another flick of her wand, it began to pour the batter onto the pan. Draco came downstairs; he was sweating.

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"It's nothing," said Draco.

"Don't lie to me, you're sweating," said Hermione. She put her hands on her hips.

"Fine, every year on the day Harry and me killed Voldemort, I feel the sword going into my chest again," said Draco.

"Let me see your scar again," said Hermione. He took off his shirt. His scar was in the shape of a +. It looked like he got cut just hours ago. "You never told me you feel the pain every year. Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore."

"No, I'm fine. It only lasts a day," said Draco.

"I wonder if Harry's does that," said Hermione.

"Probably," said Draco.

"I'll ask him when we leave for his house," said Hermione. Draco put on his shirt.

"Mommy, can we go now?" asked Thalia.

"No, go brush your teeth when you're done," said Hermione. "So, have you see James lately?" Hermione asked Draco.

"He looks just like Harry," said Draco.

"With his mother's eyes," Hermione pointed out.

"I wonder if James' kid will looked like him and have the mother's eyes," said Draco.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's finally nine o' clock!" cheered Thalia an hour later

"Ok, come on sweetie," said Draco.

"Can I ring the doorbell?" asked Thalia.

"Sure," said Hermione.

"Yay!" Thalia ran next door. She pushed the doorbell and waited. Harry opened the door when Hermione and Draco got there.

"Thalia!" said Harry. The little girl jumped into his open arms.

Hermione noticed that Harry winced when Thalia hugged him. He was also sweating.

"Where's James?" asked Thalia.

"In his room with Becca," said Harry. Thalia ran into James' room.

"Harry, I have to ask, does the scar on your chest feel like you're going through it all over again?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, it happens every year on the day we killed Voldemort," said Harry. "Why?"

"It happened to me too," said Draco. "I can feel the blade again. I don't like it at all. Have you talked to Dumbledore about it?"

"No, it's no big deal," said Harry.

"You sure? What if it is a big deal?" asked Hermione.

"I'm sure, it's really no big deal," said Harry.

"Hi James," said Thalia when she got into his room. "Hi Becca."

"Hey," said Becca and James.

"Thalia! Look at what my dad bought me," James ran to his closet and brought out a toy broomstick, which only hovered a few feet off the ground.

"Ooh, that's cool. Can I try?" asked Thalia as she watched James fly around the room.

"Ok, but don't break it," he said landing next to her. She got on.

"I won't," Thalia began to fly around the room.

"Come on, let's go sit with the grown-ups. They like talking about us. I like it," said Becca. She got up and walked to the living room. Thalia and James followed.

"James go get you new broomstick I just bought you," said Harry.

"You bought him a broomstick?" asked a shocked Hermione.

"It's only a toy one," assured Abbey, Harry's wife.

"Oh," said Hermione. James flew into the room. "Hey James, come here. I got a secret." James landed by her.

"What?" asked James.

"Take my wand, and say 'Accio quill!' Concentrate on the quill really hard," Hermione

whispered into his ear. She handed him her wand.

"Accio quill!" said James. The quill flew to James's hand. "That was easy." Hermione and Ron started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"It's not you. It's just that it took your dad a long time to learn that spell," laughed Ron.

"Why? It was easy," said James.

"We don't know," laughed Ron and Hermione.

"Come on Harry, Ron, we're going to be late," said Draco. They apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

"You have a very smart boy," Sandry, Ron's wife, said to Abbey.

"Did you two go to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"I was a Ravenclaw 5th year when you were a 7th year," said Abbey.

"I was a Hufflepuff 6th year when you were a 7th year," said Sandry.

"Oh," said Hermione. "Well, no wonder you have a smart boy. He has some Ravenclaw in him."

Around one, Hermione got up to check on Thalia. All three of the kids were asleep on the floor. "Hey Abbey, Sandry, come here. Look."

Abbey and Sandry came to see what Hermione was talking about. "Oh, that's sweet. I'll get my camera."

"Take three pictures," said Sandry. "So we can each have one. They're going to be best friends like you, Harry, and Ron." Abbey came back and took three pictures.

"Yeah," said Hermione. "I'm going to take her home now. I'll see you later." Hermione picked Thalia up and went home.


	3. Nightmares

"How dare you marry that dirty little mudblood," someone said.

Draco looked around the little black room he was in. Behind him was Lucius Malfoy. "Don't call her that!"

Lucius ignored him and continued, "And you have a daughter," an image of Thalia popped up on the right of them. Draco looked at it. She was sound asleep in her bed. Then, to Draco's horror, she was screaming in pain. He knew that scream and the twitching all to well.

"Stop it!" yelled Draco.

"I haven't done anything. This is what's going to happen," said Lucius.

Draco sat upright in his bed. He was sweating from head to toe. Hermione had her head on his chest before he woke up. She looked at him. "Honey, what's wrong?" Draco told her about his dream. "It was just a nightmare."

"But it felt so real," said Draco.

"You saw your father get killed. He's dead. Go back to sleep. Everything will be fine," said Hermione.

"You're right," mumbled Draco. He laid back down, but didn't go back to sleep. It felt so real.

Day after day, week after week, Draco kept revisiting dreams about his father. Two weeks after Draco's first visit, Thalia woke up screaming.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Thalia screamed from her room. Hermione and Draco jumped out of their bed and rushed to her room.

"Thalia, what's the matter?" asked Hermione. Thalia crawled onto her lap and hugged her.

"I-I had a nightmare. Some guys, he kinda looked like daddy, killed you and daddy. Then, he hurt me really bad," cried Thalia. Draco's eyes widened. Thalia came and slept in their room.

"You can't say it was a dream anymore, Hermione," said Draco once Thalia was asleep. "She never even seen my father before."

"I know, but you saw him die," said Hermione. "It just doesn't make any sense."

"Yes it does. I read something awhile ago about implanting images to the brain. It's a difficult spell though," said Draco.

"You don't think he did that to you?" asked Hermione. "But why?"

"Maybe he wanted everyone to think he was dead so he could flee the country until it was safe to come back. Something we'd all least expect," said Draco.

"We have to tell Dumbledore," said Hermione. "Before he does actually hurt Thalia."

"Tomorrow. We'll tell him tomorrow," said Draco.

"Ok, try and go back to sleep," said Hermione.

Hermione was in a tiny room. It was all black. Lucius appeared in front of her. She backed away until she hit the wall behind her.

"I've visited you husband a couple of times and your daughter twice. Now I visit your nightmares," said Lucius.

"What do you want?" asked Hermione, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I'm alive and you know it. You just can't accept it. I'm surprised you don't know anything about implanting images into one's mind," said Lucius.

"So, you did implant an image into Draco's mind. How could you do that to your son?" asked Hermione.

"He isn't my son anymore," growled Lucius. "No son of mine would disobey me and marry a filthy little mudblood."

"That's horrible," said Hermione. "What are you going to do to him?"

"First, I'll kill your daughter. A witch or wizard doesn't have the right to hold the name of Malfoy-"

Hermione shot up in her bed. She was sweating. She got up and went to the bathroom. 'I can't let this happen,' thought Hermione. She splashed water on her face and tried to go back to sleep, but failed. It was 6:30 anyway, so she decided to go downstairs and see if she had any books on implanting images. She'll tell Draco when he got up.

Draco woke up. He looked over to where Hermione should be, but she wasn't. He panicked. He checked every room on the 2nd floor. She wasn't there. He ran downstairs and called out her name.

"Draco, I'm in here!" Hermione called from the guestroom. Right now, it was their library.

"Hermione!" he clutched his chest. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Do what?" asked Hermione. Then she knew what he was talking about. She went over to him and hugged him.

"I thought I lost you," whispered Draco. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm so sorry," said Hermione.

"What were you doing anyway?" asked Draco.

"I had a dream with Lucius in it. He told me he implanted an image of him dying. He's alive Draco. I don't want to believe it, but I have to," said Hermione. "I went to see if we had any books on it and I found this." She gave him the book she held. He flipped it to the page where a bookmark was.

"It says you can remove it," said Draco. "But, it sounds like a healers job."

"Madam Pomfrey might be able to do it," said Hermione.

"Ok, we'll go see Dumbledore at noon," said Draco.

"Ok, I'll be right back. I'm going to get Harry and Ron," said Hermione. She apparated to Ron's.

Hermione popped right in front of him. He jumped and dropped the plate me was carrying to the table. "I'm so sorry Ron!"

"It can be fixed, don't worry about it," said Ron. He pointed his wand at the broken plate and muttered 'Reparo'. "So what's up?"

"Can I talk to you alone?" asked Hermione. She nodded to Sandry and Rebecca.

"Um... sure," said a confused Ron. They went upstairs to Rebecca's room. "What is it?"

"Lucius is alive-," began Hermione.

"He can't be, Draco saw him die," Ron cut off Hermione.

"He implanted that image into his head," said Hermione.

"How do you know?" asked Ron.

"He visited Draco, Thalia, and me in our dreams. He told Draco and me that he's alive and he implanted an image into Draco's head," said Hermione. "We're going to tell Dumbledore today. I want you to come with us. I'm getting Harry next."

"Ok, I'll come," said Ron.

"Thanks! Come on then, I need to tell Harry still," said Hermione.

"When are you leaving?" asked Ron.

"Noon," said Hermione.

"Then, I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks at noon," said Ron.

"Ok, I'll see you there," said Hermione. "Bye." She left with a crack.

Hermione popped in Harry's kitchen. "Hermione, what are you doing here so early?" She told Harry all about Draco's, hers, and Thalia's dreams about Lucius Malfoy.

"Harry, he'll kill us all! Starting with Thalia!" cried Hermione. "I wouldn't be able to live without her or Draco."

"It's ok Hermione! Everything will be fine," comforted Harry.

"We're going to see Dumbledore at noon. Meet us at the Three Broomsticks. Ron's meeting us there too," said Hermione.

Harry hugged her. "Don't worry, me and Ron won't let anything happen to your family."

"Thanks Harry, you're a great friend. I have to get back to Draco. I promised I'd be right back," Hermione pecked him on the cheek and apparated back to her house.


	4. What Really Happened

Soon it was noon. Since Thalia can't apparate, they decided to ride the Knight Bus. Draco waved his wand. There and a loud BANG. The Knight Bus stopped in front of them.

"Where to, sir?" asked Stan.

"Hogsmead," said Draco.

"You're Draco Malfoy!" exclaimed Stan. "You and Harry Potter killed Voldemort."

"Err... yeah," said Draco.

"Well, get on, we have to go to Surrey first. Then, we can go to Hogsmead," said Stan.

"Ok," said Draco. They got on and sat down. BANG! Draco, Hermione, and Thalia flew back to the back on the bus. "You never told me the Knight Bus felt like this."

"Must have slipped my mind," said Hermione. "The last time I was in my fifth year at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said Draco. Five minutes later they stopped at Hogsmead.

"Well, here you are," said Stan as they got off the bus. The door shut, another loud BAG, and the bus left.

"I am not going on that bus ever again," said Draco. Hermione laughed.

"Come on, we need to go to the Three Broomsticks and wait for Harry and Ron," said Hermione.

"Ok," said Draco. They walked along the path. Draco and Hermione really missed this place.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, hello. What brings you down here?" asked Madam Rosmerta when they stepped in.

"We're meeting Harry Potter and Ron Weasley here. Then we're going to talk to Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey," said Hermione.

"Oh," said Madam Rosmerta.

Soon Harry and Ron walked into the inn. They all said bye to Madam Rosmerta and walked to Hogwarts. They were walking towards Dumbledore's office when the bell rang. A flood of students came pouring out of the classrooms. Ron looked at his wristwatch.

"Lunch," said Ron.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley," said a cold, familiar voice from behind them. "And a new face." They all turned around. Thaila hid behind Draco.

"Snape," said Draco.

"What are you four doing back here?" asked Snape.

"We're here to see Dumbledore," said Draco.

"Well, you won't find him in his office. He's probably eating lunch," said Snape. "Why do you need to see him anyway?"

"It's nothing lied Hermione. "Come on." She nudged Harry in the ribs and nodded towards the Great Hall.

"Still afraid of me Mrs. Malfoy?" asked Snape.

"I was never afraid of you Serveus. You're just wasting our time. If you want to know, come with us and listen when we're telling him," said Hermione. She started to walk to the Great Hall. The others followed, including Snape.

"Dumbledore, we need to talk. It's important," said Hermione when she reached him.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Thalia, hello. Do you mind if I eat first? Then we can talk in my office," said Dumbledore.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," cried Thalia. Dumbledore drew up a chair for Thalia.

"Go sit next to Dumbledore," said Hermione. Dumbledore drew up four for more chairs for the adults. Ron sat down and started to eat right away. The others sat down and started to eat too.

"So, what is it you want to talk to me about?" asked Dumbledore as they got up.

"Lucius," whispered Draco. Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall looked at him. "I'll explain in your office."

Draco, Hermione, Thalia, Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall headed to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore drew up chairs for everyone. "What about Lucius?"

"He's alive," said Draco.

"Impossible," said McGonagall.

No, it's possible. He implanted an image in my head," said Draco.

"How do you know this?" asked Snape.

"He told us in our dreams," said Draco.

"He told me, Draco, and Thalia that he was alive!" said Hermione. "He's going to kill us unless we do something."

"Calm down Hermione, nothing will happen to your family," said Snape.

"You will stay here. Harry and Ron should go get their families and stay here too. He might come after you too," said Dumbledore.

"Thanks professor," everyone said.

"Professor, we can also came to see if Madam Pomfrey could remove this false image, so I know what happened," said Draco.

"Yes, of course, let's do that now," said Dumbledore. Everyone was quiet as they walked down to the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore called when they entered the hospital wing.

"Yes headmaster?" asked Madam Pomfrey as she walked out of her office.

"We have a problem," said Dumbledore.

"What is it?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Lucius Malfoy implanted an image of him dying into Draco Malfoy's head. We are here to ask if you can remove it," said Dumbledore. "He visited them in their dreams." He added when he saw her puzzled look.

"Ok, come here Mr. Malfoy," said Madam Pomfrey, "lay down and drink this." She went to one of her shelves and took a bottle of potion. She poured it in a cup and gave it to him. He hesitated. "It's only a sleeping draught. I can't do this with you awake." He drank it in one gulp. His eyes started to flutter, soon, he was sound asleep.

"How does this work?" asked Hermione.

"The spell is called Implantium Remova. ((Stupid, I know, if you have a better spell, please post it in your reviews:))) I tap his forehead. All his memories will be showed to us like a movie. I have to find the image and remove it. All it is, is coving his real memory. Once I remove it, he'll know what happened. I tap his forehead three times and I'm done. We'll just have to wait until he's awake," explained Madam Pomfrey.

"Ok," said Hermione.

"Implantium Remova," Madam Pomfrey tapped his head. In front of them was a screen type of thing. It filled with pictures of Draco's memories. At first, they looked like a normal family. Then, came the abuse, the Unforgivable Curses, and the first time he went to Gondor. There were more curses.

"There it is," said Hermione. She watched it. She put her hand over her month. "He killed her!" Madam Pomfrey took her wand and crossed out that memory. It disappeared. She tapped his head three times and his memories went back into his head,

"He didn't have a very good childhood, did he?" asked Ron.

"Don't say a word to him. Nothing at all," said Hermione.

"All we have to do now is wait until he wakes up," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Will he remember having the implanted image?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh," said Hermione. Thalia fell asleep in her chair half an hour later. Hermione picked her up and laid her on one of the beds. Draco began to stir. Hermione rushed over to him. "What happen, Draco?"

"I came downstairs because I heard yelling. Lucius and my mother were fighting, they didn't noticed I was there. Lucius raised his wand and killed her. I hid in the cupboard, I left a crack open so I can see and hear. Someone came in, a deatheater. They talked about going to hide out in America. I gasped loudly. They came over. Lucius opened the cupboard and looked at me with his deadly eyes. They next thing I remember is waking up in St. Mungo's," said Draco. "He must be in London now."

"I believe it," said Hermione.


	5. News For Ron

Just as Harry and Ron were going to leave to get their families, an owl came in and dropped a letter a Ron's feet. He picked it up and opened it.

"What is it Ron?" asked Harry.

"Rebecca and Sandry are in St. Mungo's," said Ron.

"Are they ok?" asked Hermione.

"They're fine, just minor injuries. They did detective spells on my house. It was Lucius Malfoy who did it," said Ron.

"Come on, let's go to St. Mungo's," said Hermione.

"I have to get Abbey and James first. I'll meet you all there," said Harry.

"Ok, see you later," said Hermione. He left. Ron still clutched the letter.

"He must be stopped. We have to fin him as soon as possible," said Ron.

"We have no clue where he is, we'll have to wait until he comes to us," said Draco.

"You're right," said Ron. "Let's go to St. Mungo's."

"Ok," said Hermione.

They arrived at St. Mungo's 30 minutes later. Sandry and Rebecca were on the fourth floor. Ron went inside first. Sandry and Rebecca were asleep. Ron went and sat beside Sandry's bed. Draco hugged Hermione from behind her. She rested her hands on his and leaned against him.

"You will never have to be in here," Draco whispered to Hermione's ear. "I'll never let anything happen to you."

"And I'll never let anything happen to you," Hermione whispered back.

Sandry woke up. Hermione and Draco came over. "W-Where am I?"

"You're in St. Mungo's," said Ron.

"I must have blacked out," said Sandry.

"What happened after I left?" asked Ron.

"Right when you left, a snake slithered into the house. Rebecca saw it first and screamed. I came out of the kitchen, and he turned into a man. You kinda looked like him, Draco. He pointed his wand at me and begun muttering Avada, but our neighbor came in and knocked him out of the way. He turned back into a snake and left," said Sandry.

"You never told us your father was an Animgus," said Harry. He arrived in the beginning of the story.

"I didn't know," said Draco. "I don't know my father like most kids know theirs."


	6. Attack

Three days after the attack, Sandry and Rebecca were allowed to leave. They went to Hogwarts with the others. Hogwarts was the same. Slytherins still hated everyone else, especially the Gryffindors. Dumbledore had a common room set up for them in an empty room on the 3rd floor.

Draco, Hermione, Harry, Abbey, Ron, and Sandry were all happy to be back at Hogwarts, back home. That was until three weeks after they moved in.

It happened during the night. Hagrid came into the castle to talk to Dumbledore. A little garden snake slithered in before the doors shut. It took about an hour to find their common room. Lucius Malfoy transformed back into a human when he got to the entrance. He made a small hole, turned back into a snake and slithered into the common room. The first door he opened was Draco's, Hermione's, and Thalia's room. He quietly walked over to Hermione and took out his wand and pointed it at her throat. He started to mutter the killing curse when Draco woke up and grabbed his hand. They both rolled onto the ground. Hermione woke up at the thud. She looked on the ground and scream. Everyone ran in to see why Hermione had screamed. Draco and Lucius were wrestling on the floor.

"Get out! Run! Hurry!" yelled Draco. Hermione held Thalia and stopped by the door. "Go! I'll be fine!" Hermione ran out of the room.

They huddled together, looking at the room. They heard a couple bangs and crashes. Five minutes later, Draco flew out of the room and landed near their feet. Hermione dropped to her knees and put his head on her lap. Lucius came out of the room. The children were in the bathroom. Harry, Abbey, Ron, and Sandry stood in front of Draco and Hermione.

"You'll have to come through us first," said Harry.

"My pleasure," said Lucius.

Ron noticed that Harry had gotten Godric Gryffindor's sword. A plan popped in his head. "Harry, do you have your Invisibility Cloak with you?" Ron whispered in Harry's ear. Harry nodded. "We'll keep him busy, got get it and put it on. When you have a clear shot, get him." Harry nodded. Abbey, Sandry, Hermione, and Draco heard the plan. Lucius, luckily, didn't. Ron shot the first spell. Abbey and Sandry followed. Harry ran behind the couch and into his room. He threw open his truck and pulled out the cloak. He threw it on and ran to Hermione and Draco.

"Ask Draco if he really wants his father dead," Harry whispered into Hermione's ear. She asked him and he nodded. "Ok." He got up and went over to the battle. Once Lucius was on the floor, Harry went over. "You die," Harry pulled off the cloak, "today, Lucius Malfoy." Lucius's eyes widened as the sword got closer to him. Finally the sword it hit in the chest.

"Abbey, Sandry, go get Dumbledore, quick," said Hermione. They ran out of the common room.

"Harry pulled out the sword and went to Hermione and Draco. "He's dead. You're free. We will all live long, safe lives."

Dumbledore came five minutes later. "Are you all right?"

"We're fine," said Hermione.

"How did he get into the castle?" asked Dumbledore.

"All we know is that he is an Animagus," said Ron.

"Ok, well, Draco needs to go to the hospital wing. Then you all can go home and live a long happy life," said Dumbledore.

The next day, they all left for home. Draco and Hermione lived a long, safe, healthy, life together. So did everyone else.

A/N: This is a very short. Yes the whole story is very short. But not a lot happened. I like how it is short. Short, Sweet, and to the point .


End file.
